fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Japanese Legends PreCure!
Japanese Legends PreCure! ( 日本の伝説プリキュア ! Nihon no densetsu Purikyua!) is a new fan serie made by MikuHatsune145. Its based around japanese princesses and legends. Story Pauline is a fan of japanese/chinese legends,objects or creatures and especially chinese because its where she came from. She is always with her best and childhood friend Cindy who she knew since they are 5 years and are always together they never quit each others. During this time in the Legendary Kingdom,the ruler of the kindgom the Queen Ama Terasu is doing her best to keep her kindgom peaceful and tranquil but the Yokai are sneaking around the kindgom to capture the habitants of the kingdom. The Queen Ama Terasu is sending mascots: Maneki and Tsukiyo to find the legendary princess pretty cures and Pauline and Cindy were since the debut legendary pretty cures. Then Maneki and Tsukiyo find them to becomes Pretty Cure. Characters Pretty Cures Pauline Wen Lì/'Cure Bunny Moon' Pauline is a girl who is fan of japanese/chinese folklore and legends (except when they are creepy) she especially love the count of the moon rabbit. She is very smart,sportive,cute and strategic,she love martial arts and fencing and practice them since she is 5 years old and her family and her are descendants from chinese samourais and ninjas and want to become a strong warrior. Tsukiyo noticed than Pauline is very strong and stated than she is a Pretty Cure,the Yokais who noticed it wanted to exterminate her but Tsukiyo gaved her a Legendary Card Box and a Legendary Key and she transformed into Cure Bunny Moon and blew away the Yokais with her special attack Sakura Storm (Cherry Blossom Storm). Her alter ego is Cure Bunny Moon,her main items are: Legendary Card Box,Legendary Key, Dragon Katanas,Crescent Moon Boomerang and Moon Fan,her main color is green. Cindy Chavez/'Cure Maneki-Neko' Cindy is Pauline's bestfriend,she is a fan of cat and spent for a cat with her cat mouth,her cat ears and tail,she love maneki-neko and has a lot of maneki-neko charms. Cindy loves mexican things and cuisine (due to the fact than she is Mexican) and love spicy food,she loves cheerleading,spicy food and cats she practice cheearleading since she is at the primary school and want to be a great cheerleader. Maneki one of the mascots saw all the maneki-neko charms Cindy owns and when she sensed Cindy's powers and stated than she is a Pretty Cure,when a Yokai attacked her she saw Pauline transform into a Pretty Cure,Maneki gaved her a Legendary Card Box and a Legendary Key and she transformed into Cure Maneki-Neko and with her special attack Legendary Claws. Her alter ego is Cure Maneki-Neko,her main items are: Legendary Card Box, Legendary Key,Maneki Cat Paws,Maneki Whip,her main color is orange. Mayami Fujiwara/'Cure Tamamo No Mae' Mayami is a girl who is calm and cool,she is being called as a princess because of her royal/princess-y like personality all the girls in her school admires her. Pauline and her are rivals,they sometimes compete together especially in sports,they are both smart and cute,everyone at school find Pauline cute and popular and Mayami is fighting her only because she is jealous of her. She is in fact the daughter of the Queen Ama Terasu and is a princess,the queen don't see why she is so jealous of Pauline and Mayami telled than the fact than she is cuter and stronger don't really bother her but she envy her and when they first fighted together Mayami revealed the truth and Pauline and her forget their rivality to fight together and with the help of Cindy they defeated the Yokais. Her alter ego is Cure Tamamo-no-Mae,her main items are: Legendary Card Box, Legendary Key,Sun Scepter and Light Stone,her main color is red. Mizuno Oumi/'Cure Mizuchi' Mizuno is the fourth and last cure, she is shy and reserved she has a difficulty to make her choice and to do something she want to. She at first refused to become a Pretty Cure because she said than a shy girl,full of weakness and who have no strength like her can't be a Pretty Cure,Pauline,Cindy and Mayami tried to convince her but Mizuno categorically refuse. One day she was attacked by a Yokai,he was about to defeat her but then the Pretty Cures camed to save her and during the battle; Maneki and Tsukiyo camed to her to convince her to become a pretty cure and when almost all the precures were defeated except Pauline she saw how strong the Pretty Cures are. Pauline was about to finally being defeated but Mizuno taked a Legendary Card Box and a Legendary Key to become Cure Mizuchi and with her attack Ocean Tsunami the Yokai was defeated and all the Pretty Cures camed to thank her. After becoming a precure Mizuno becamed a bit more sure of herself and confident but didn't lost her shyness. Her alter ego is Cure Mizuchi,her main items are Legendary Card Box,Legendary Key, Water Dragon Trident and Water Arrow her main color is blue. Mascots Maneki - A white cat who ressemble to maneki-neko,she is a mascot who help the Pretty Cures and can fabric Legendary Card Box,she can transform into a 10-years old looking human little girl. Apparently she is Tsukiyo's little sister. Tsukiyo - A white bunny who ressemble to the moon rabbit she is a mascot who help the Pretty Cure and is the one who can fabric the Legendary Keys,she can transform into a goddess-like girl who has a long white hair. She is apparently Maneki's older sister. Villains Items Trivia Category:MikuHatsune145 Category:Fan Series